venkonviolencefandomcom-20200215-history
Saved Chat: 12/6/16 SanguineS PM
5:21SanguineS... *kay *5:21IM STILL ALIVEyes? *5:21SanguineSMy life... *5:21IM STILL ALIVEmhmm *5:22SanguineSI survived hell *5:22IM STILL ALIVEwaddya mean *know wht *no *continue *5:22SanguineSI don't know why I suffer for this shit *Rlly *5:23IM STILL ALIVEahuh *so y do u come back? *whts the purpose? *u hate us and expect us to help u *u hurt us *and expect help STILL *when we provide it *5:24SanguineSIf I knew that I suffer... I would never know Amb. This knowledge... hurts *5:24IM STILL ALIVEu never follow through *y is amb important to u *5:24SanguineSI don't want to know anything *5:24IM STILL ALIVEhes hurt u *5:24SanguineSHe isn't important *5:24IM STILL ALIVEthen? *whts keeping u here? *wht do u rly want out of this? *5:25SanguineSI'm trying to tell you all the time *5:25IM STILL ALIVEwell u send mixed messages *like *a lot *5:25SanguineSUgh. *I don't know how *5:26IM STILL ALIVEu always sound to hate us *tht ur in favor of helping amb *5:26SanguineSI don't want *5:26IM STILL ALIVEbut other times *u complain *and say u hate it *5:26SanguineSSorry *5:26IM STILL ALIVEdo ur best to tell *5:26SanguineSI don't want this war *5:26IM STILL ALIVEnone of us do *but it happens *5:27SanguineSI can't *But... *Wait *I know *I can... *But it will take some time *5:28IM STILL ALIVE? *5:32SanguineSNic... *Nikki. *I try. *Look *When the first time I wanted to know Ambrose, I didn't know that it's real and hurts. I never know nothing. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what to do. Never. This comes suddenly. And I don't know anything then. I don't know what I'm saying. I feel bad then. *5:32IM STILL ALIVEso *ur saying *u came in here thinking u know wht to do *but in the end u ddnt *5:33SanguineSI'm just doing something with emptiness in my head. *5:33IM STILL ALIVEand u got hurt *5:33SanguineS... *5:33IM STILL ALIVEur trying to make up for the boredom u have? *5:33SanguineSNo. *5:33IM STILL ALIVEhmm *5:33SanguineSSomething tells me *Something tells me what to do but does not specify a reason *I'm afraid *5:34IM STILL ALIVEso ur told to hurt us? *but not even realizing it rly? *5:35SanguineSI don't know *5:35IM STILL ALIVEits probably cuz ur part of the loop *i thought i explained this? *5:35SanguineSYes... *5:35IM STILL ALIVEdo u need more help understanding it? *5:35SanguineSI'm fucking puppet *No... *Probably. *5:36IM STILL ALIVEwe're all just *what u said *5:36SanguineS... *5:36IM STILL ALIVEpuppets *even amb *5:36SanguineSHe likes to play *5:37IM STILL ALIVEmhmm *5:37SanguineSI don't want to see him here *5:37IM STILL ALIVEwell *hes more than likely coming tonight *do u know about this? *5:37SanguineSFuck *... *5:37IM STILL ALIVEi thought u worship him *5:37SanguineSJust emptiness in my head *... *No *5:38IM STILL ALIVEu even said *PM Beniamin: Hail Ambrose. *PM Beniamin: I'm in the process of creating a beautiful story written by Ambrose. He noticed my creativity. He sent me own children, I'm His voice now. I am speaker *PM Beniamin: We're going to kill Nic for the blood. Her blood. He wants to drink it. *remember? *5:38SanguineSIt was not me then *5:38IM STILL ALIVEthen who *5:38SanguineSI was possessed *5:39IM STILL ALIVEmk *5:39SanguineSUgh *5:39IM STILL ALIVEy r u here *its a simple question *5:39SanguineSIf I knew. *haha *This is madness *5:40IM STILL ALIVEyup *5:40SanguineSBut... *everything is close *5:40IM STILL ALIVEclose? *5:41SanguineSbut still far far away *lol *5:41IM STILL ALIVEwaddya mean *5:41SanguineSTime to warm up *! *5:42IM STILL ALIVE? *5:42SanguineSYou will see. *5:43IM STILL ALIVEi will see? *no *tell us *whts going on *wht r u planning now *5:44SanguineSAll this was the reason why I wanted help *5:45IM STILL ALIVEbut help who *5:45SanguineSAm I right with this fucking english? *5:45IM STILL ALIVEwhts "this" *yes *but so cryptic *5:45SanguineSUgh *I wanted help from venkons *Only. *5:46IM STILL ALIVEahuh *then y did u go to amb? *5:46SanguineSPossession and emptiness in my head was the reason *I don't know *5:46IM STILL ALIVEhmph *do u feel bad at all? *5:46SanguineSYes *5:46IM STILL ALIVEbut *u still go back to hurting us *5:47SanguineSI don't know why... *Well *Tell something. *5:47IM STILL ALIVEwaddya mean *5:48SanguineSHow do you know that sometimes I'm lying? *5:48IM STILL ALIVEi just do *5:48SanguineSHow. *5:48IM STILL ALIVEgut feeling *5:48SanguineSFuck *5:48IM STILL ALIVEand sometimes how long u take to answer *sometimes *the way u say things *and i can find contradicting things u say *5:49SanguineS... *5:49IM STILL ALIVEtheres more but *ill always know *regardless of wht u try to change *5:49SanguineSShh *5:49IM STILL ALIVEnah *u cnt silence me :) *5:50SanguineSEnd of discussion *5:50IM STILL ALIVEfor u yes *for me *no *5:50SanguineSOk *5:51IM STILL ALIVEr u going to hurt me? *u know when u messed with my heart a few days ago *i almost died *5:51SanguineSSometimes, I will *HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Sorry *Huhuhu.... *5:52IM STILL ALIVEwht enjoyment did u get from it *no words? *fine, i will pause again *5:52SanguineS... *Haha *5:53IM STILL ALIVEi cnt breathe *sanguine *stop it *STOP IT *5:53SanguineSHahahahahaha *5:53IM STILL ALIVEFUCKING STOP *ILL KILL U *5:53SanguineSOk. *No *HAHA *HOW *5:54IM STILL ALIVEI WILL PERSONALLY COME TO POZNAN *U HEAR ME? *I WILL COME THERE *AND SLIT UR THROAT *5:54SanguineSCome *Please *COME *5:55IM STILL ALIVEAND WHEN I DO? *5:55SanguineSI will be happy to see you *5:55IM STILL ALIVEand wht will u do to me *5:55SanguineSsmiled *hmm *choke *5:56IM STILL ALIVEtill death? *5:57SanguineSYeesss *5:57IM STILL ALIVEu cnt kill me *5:57SanguineSOh, why? *5:57IM STILL ALIVEu would get arrested *and well *think about it sanguine *wht good would u b to ambrose if ur behind bars for murder? *5:58SanguineSNo *5:58IM STILL ALIVEno what? *5:58SanguineSYou know, why not? *5:58IM STILL ALIVE? *5:58SanguineSI will not use hands *Haha *5:59IM STILL ALIVEu will kill me indirectly? *5:59SanguineSMhm *6:00IM STILL ALIVEi cnt breathe *stop *6:00SanguineSYou can't, you can't *Die? *6:01IM STILL ALIVEi will not die *not even if u rip my heart out *6:02SanguineSHuhuhu *Mam odwagę. Zabiję cię gdy będzie na to czas. Kochanie. Category:Saved Chat